Jabba's Theme Park
The themepark can either stand alone, or be completed as part of the Legacy quests. To start the themepark, you need to talk to Reelo Baruk (-5899, -6226) just inside the front gate of Jabba's Palace. In the guide below, the first two conversations are transcribed, to give the new player a feel for the response they should give to advance the quests, and because this is likely to be the first themepark new players will encounter. Game Info This themepark takes you on a series of quests to gain the favor of Jabba the Hutt and those who work for him. You can start the themepark by heading to Jabba's Palace POI outside of Wayfar on Tatooine. *'Note:' Even if players completed the Jabba Themepark before the NGE, they must once again complete this Jabba Themepark to talk to Jabba the Hutt. They are still allowed to roam freely about the palace, but may be turned away from some NPC's when trying to speak to them. *'Note:' Characters that had completed the pre-NGE Jabba's Themepark may receive an additional 1000 credits from each mission completed. The setting of the themepark, Jabba's Palace, is also the starting point for several other missions and quests you might want to get once you are in the throneroom. * The famed Bounty Hunter known as Boba Fett hangs out in Jabba's throneroom. He starts one of the Clone relics quests, and also gives access to the Death Watch Bunker on Endor. * Jabba's Corellian Corvette missions. Speak with Bruce McBrain in the Entrance area (/way -580 –6220), or Bronell, 2nd floor by Ephont Mon (/way -5914 -6232). * Beissa, Jabba's Freelance Pilot Trainer is in the throneroom (/way -5954 -6285) if you are interested in flying for the Hutt. Part 1 - Reelo Baruk Level 18 Mission 1.1 Kill Alkharan Bandits Jabba needs an enforcer to show the Alkharan Bandits the price of attacking those who pay Jabba for protection. Kill 10 Alkharan Bandits (CL15) at the given waypoint just out of the palace (see Alkhara Bandit Camp). Once you have killed 10 Alkharans, Reelo Baruk will contact you by comm for your next assignment. Mission 1.2 Kill Valarian Thugs Kill 11 of Lady Valarian's Thugs who have been skulking around the palace. Waypoint given -3867, -4292. Kill the Valarian thugs and then return to Reelo. Once completed Reelo Baruk will contact you by comm again this time telling you to collect the debts from a dozen more of Lady Valarian's Thugs. Mission 1.3 Collect Debts from Valarian Thugs This mission is in the same place as the last mission so just take out a dozen more of Lady Valarian's Thugs, (-3867, -4292). Kill 12 Valarians and bring back the gambling debts that they have been carrying around to Reelo. Rewards: * XP: 5865 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 50 Jabba * Money: 750 credits Part 2 - Ree Yees Level 18 'Some things have gone missing and I'd like you to go retrieve them. An item we acquired recently. A famed musician musician was touring Tatooine a few weeks ago and we stole his gem encrusted bell, the one they use to signal the end of a concert. The sand spitters walked out of here with it and are looking for a buyer. Get it back from them.' Ree-Yees gives you a waypoint to a cave. You enter the cave kill Sand Splitter knaves, get an update. He tells you to kill brutes and get a ledger. The ledger is hard to spot—look for a red book on top of a crate at: /waypoint -6829 -5605 Ledger; Then you are to kill 2 named Sandsplitters and pick something up for Jabba. These guys can be found at the end of the cave. Players often find themselves searching in vain all through the cave, because it is very easy to overlook, but in fact, the warhead is placed right next to the last sandsplitter at: /way -6978 -5577 Warhead; Notes: In the final conversation with Ree Yees, he uses the term, "The bell, the book, the candle." This may be an Easter Egg. For the meaning of this term, please see this Wikipedia entry: Bell, book, and candle. Rewards: * XP: 5865 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 75 Jabba * Money: 850 credits * Items: a Stolen Ring (buff item) Part 3 - Ephant Mon Level - 19 Ephant Mon is located at /way -5924 -6242 Ephant Mon; Mission 3.1 Kill Sennex Pirates The Sennex are cutting into Jabba's slave trade on Tatooine and this makes for an angry Hutt. You are to kill 16 Sennex (CL17+) at the provided waypoint (-4927, 1268), the nearest static shuttle is Mos Espa. Mission 3.2 Kill Sennex Slavemasters Kill 5 Sennex slavemasters (CL18) found in the compound. They can be found in a cargo room in a lower far end of the compound (the room starts at -4990 -33 1317) Mission 3.3 Take Key-chips from Sennex Guards Kill 9 Sennex guards (CL17) to get the key-chips to break into the sennex databank /way -4949 1344 Databank; Rewards: * XP: 6395 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 150 Jabba * Money: 1150 credits * Item: Planetary Positioning System Part 4 - Porcellus Level 19 Porcellus, located in the kitchen at (-5963 -6226), is Jabba's cook, and desperately wants to leave his job. He needs your help. /way -5963 -6226 Porcellus; Mission 4.1 Dune Lizard Gizzards Kill 13 Dune Lizards (CL17) Waypoint given (-5930 -5958) Mission 4.2 Rock Beetles Kill 15 Rock Beetles (CL18). Waypoint given (-4946 -6349). Mission 4.3 Squills Kill 14 Mountain Squill (CL17). Waypoint given (-3935 -4854). Mission 4.4 Dragonet Flanks Kill 16 Dragonet Runts (CL19). Waypoint given (-4643 -4727). Mission 4.5 Zucca Boar Kill 2 Zucca Boar (CL 19). Waypoint given (-4517 -3997). Mission 4.6 - Valarian Thugs Kill 19 Valarian Thugs (though any Valarian will update the quest) (CL 20) to collect wine for Jabba. Waypoint given (-3867 -4292). Rewards: * Faction: 50 Jabba * Money: 500 credits * XP: 6395 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 500 Jabba (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) * Money: 1000 credits (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Part 5 - Barada Barada is located at /way -5965 -6325. He is Jabba's swoop bike and Pod Racer mechanic. Mission 5.1 - Valarian's Pod Racers *Head to the Valarian Pod Racers Bunker at /way -700 -6300. Nearest static shuttleport is Anchorhead. *Find out how Valarian's Pod Racers (CL19) are cheating to beat Jabba's in illegal races. Mission 5.2 - Getting an upper hand *Collect 5 fuel cells from Valarian's Mechanics (CL19) inside the Compound. *Collect 7 fuel cells from Valarian Crew Chiefs (CL20) inside the Compound. *Kill Doane Watki (Valarian's Pod Racer Champion) (CL21) inside the Compound at /way -684 -6182. Rewards: *Faction: 300 Jabba *Money: 1250 credits *XP: 6395 (Quest Combat) *Item: Barada's Vehicle Custimization Kit Part 6 - Bib Fortuna Bib Fortuna, the depraved, albino Twi'lek who serves as Jabba's majordomo, is located in Jabba's main audience hall at (-5954, -6260). Level - 19 Mission 6.1 - Speak to Romo Vax Head to Wayfar and speak to an undercover courier who is afraid to lead spies into Jabba's Palace. His name is Romo Vax and he is in the Wayfar cantina at the given way point (-5224, -6560). Just talk to him and he will ask you to provide a bit of protection before he hands over the datadisk. Mission 6.2 - Defeat the Wayfar Spies Kill 9 Wayfar Spies (cl19) at the given waypoint (-5487, -6632). Kill Dewall Paez, Leader of the Wayfar Spies (cl21) (-5487, -6632). Mission 6.3 - Return to Romo Vax Bib calls you on the commlink and tells you to get back to Romo at once and get the data disks. Mission 6.4 - Get Disks from Valarians Romo proves his "worth" by losing the data disks to the Valarians. Kill Valarian hackers (cl19). Retrieve the data from /tar a data terminal (-5386 -6899) Mission 6.5 - Take the Disk to Bib Fortuna Once you have the disk of interest to Bib Fortuna, Take it back to the palace. Mission 6.6 - Romo's Time is Up Kill 11 'Romo Vax's Henchman' (cl19) (-5058 -6975) Kill Romo Vax (cl20) In the small room to the left (-5097 -6898) Mission 6.7. - Head back to Bib Fortuna Time to collect your paycheck. Head back to Jabba's palace to get paid. Rewards: * Faction: 500 Jabba * XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 175 Jabba (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) * Money: 1500 credits * Item: Bib's Boots (+8 Luck) Part 7 - Jabba The Hutt Jabba the Hutt is located at (-5960 -6261) in the throne room. Level - 20 Mission 7.1 - Valarian's Spice Dealer Valarian has a new spice specialist. Your job is to take her out. Your target is called Delrice Capreese (CL17). She is located at (-4331 -5027). MIssion 7.2 - Valarian's Brute Now you are off to remove Valarian's bodyguard Tyrok (CL20), he is with a group of 5 Mountain Squill(CL16) (you don't have to kill these they pretty much ignore you). Waypoint given at (-4932 -5542). Mission 7.3 - Valarian's Weaponsmith Head to (-3911 -4109) to cut off Lady Valarian's arms supplies. You are to kill her weaponsmith Arkahn Greystar (CL22 Elite). Mission 7.4 - Valarian's Slicer Next up for removal is Lady Valarian's personal slicer, Iris Tananda Sinclair (CL22 Elite). Waypoint (-3936 -3970). Mission 7.5 - Valarian's Tactician Time to remove the brains of Lady Valarian's operation kill - Fnast Drexler (CL22 Elite). Waypoint (-3872 -3993). Mission 7.6 - Valarian's Warlord Now that the brains of the Valarian operation are gone it is time to cut out the muscle - kill Lady Valarian's warlord Careem (CL22). Waypoint (-3846 -4031). Mission 7.7 - Valarian's Assassin It is time to take down Lady Valarian's assassin before he is sent after you. Head to (-3843 -4081) and put and end to the Rodian Emanon (CL22 Elite). Mission 7.8 - Return to Jabba's Palace Head back to the palace and get paid. Congratulations! You have finished the themepark and earned Jabba's Badge of Trust. Continue with the Legacy quest (if you are working on it) by speaking with Jabba. Rewards: * Faction: 100 (Jabba) * Money: 1850 credits * XP: 6945 (Quest Combat) Category:Theme Parks Category:Tatooine quests